


Tipsy

by ChillCon



Category: Charlie Puth (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillCon/pseuds/ChillCon
Summary: He danced with another man.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Charlie Puth
Kudos: 3





	Tipsy

“Why dance with him?”

男孩穿着解开了三颗扣子的半透明藏蓝色衬衫，用力顶胯，直到男人的背撞在俱乐部单间洗手间皮面的门板上，一声重重的闷响。Charlie已经快要叫出来了，可是Shawn用力捏着他的下颌骨，眼睛里的神态让他不敢乱动，生理性的泪水在眼角挂在下睫毛边缘，离滴落只剩一步之遥。

“I’m asking, answer me.”

Shawn从来没和他高声说过话。可是每次男孩真的生气，声音都会逐渐压低，像猛兽捕食之前发出的最后警告。没有几杯酒精，Shawn是完全清醒的，他知道自己在做什么，于是他红着眼锁住Charlie的手腕，提起胯将性器浅浅退出，用力操进男人的身体，一次又一次，直到Charlie的穴口转至深红，控制不住痛哼出声，手掌抵在小腹上，有了逐渐要反抗的动作。  
两个人皮肤相接的地方烫的厉害。

那个男人在Charlie的颈根留下了吻痕。

“Fuck you. Fuck him. We’ll die here Charlie. If you won’t tell we’re never getting out, I’m fucking serious.”

那只手不再是按着吉他的和弦，而是按在男人的乳尖，用力摩挲，远远超越了享受的界限，Charlie史无前例地感到害怕，他想要的并不完全是这个，疼痛顺着皮肤传导到全身。他能想到的只有呻吟，喊出来，让声带释放掉该死的压感。  
刚才打翻的马提尼把气味全固结在男人此时被蹂躏的丝质湖青色衬衫上。那本来是上一套杂志写真合作商送他的纪念礼物，可是现在它被扯开了，两颗纽扣早不知道滚到哪去。他们两个全身都湿漉漉的，窄小的隔间里充斥着润滑液和性爱的味道。  
发生了什么？Charlie闻着昂贵马提尼的气息，趁着男孩的阴茎没来得及把他的思绪撞散，努力回忆着。  
喝完长岛冰茶，Shawn去柜台点酒，而另一个男人坐在了Charlie身边邀请他跳舞。他答应了。只是一支舞，对吗？没什么要紧。紧接着那个人的手伸进了他的衬衫，在舞池的混乱里啃咬他的脖子，紧身牛仔里的硬热抵在他腿根——他想逃跑，回头去搜寻自己男友的行踪，却忽然被人狠狠揽住腰从人群里扯了出来。  
随后是一场货真价实的混乱。  
这是一个很封闭的俱乐部，每个会员都是在比利弗山庄拥有不动产或者名气大到难以出门娱乐的正牌人物。Shawn应该多加思索的，但是他毫不犹豫一拳抡了上去。于是这一切的罪魁祸首不得不站在那看着所有事情发生——他的男朋友和刚才同他亲热的陌生男人打架。

Shawn Mendes是个健身狂魔，每天都要在健身房进行高强度训练，而且是个忠实的拳击爱好者，但这并不代表他有多么会打架。现在抵着人的男孩鼻尖依然沾着血渍，颧骨上一片乌青，Charlie敢保证如果他把那件上衣完全脱掉会看见更多淤青和伤口。  
忽然性器进出的动作停下了。

男人极度紧张，但并不是说他没在享受性。

他和那个男人跳舞，并不是因为他想换个人在一起。他只是想跳舞。想跳个舞。而且他知道，自己他妈的哪也不会去了，从遇到男孩开始，他就知道这一点。他并不时时刻刻是这段感情里最没安全感的人。  
男孩的拇指在Charlie锁骨敏感的皮肤上缓慢揉搓，嘴唇开始吮吸他的耳后，吸气呼气的声音时轻时重，而男人听见自己的心脏拼命压抑着狂跳。

“Shawn……”他终于放开被咬出白痕的下唇，小声回应道。可他不知道自己该说什么，他觉得自己像一个偷了情的罪人，开口闭口每个字都是错误的。后穴先前被填满的身体记忆还在叫嚣着，渴望重新吞入奖赏，但是在冷空气里，它只是暴露着，润滑液顺着被褪下裤子的白皙腿根缓慢滑下，落在裤管，他开始被折磨得有些心慌。

太漫长了。

他们彼此过于了解，以至于无法设防。Shawn摸遍了他全身所有裸露的皮肤，啃咬着每一个凸起的骨节，鼻息喷洒在各处，只是让没被照顾到的地方更加空虚无助。

“Shawn, I, it’s not…”他终于找回了声音似的，却在Shawn的动作下高高扬起头露出急促吞咽下滑动的喉结，“it’s not like I wanna make out he just… I thought he just want to dance, ”努力深呼吸，他不希望自己说这些话的时候崩溃哭出来，然后他看见男孩的头垂下去了。  
“It’s not like I want him Shawn, I want you and I always want you only, I’m not fucking going anywhere, ”Charlie试探着伸出手，然后意识到自己的腰被人慢慢揽紧，穴口再次被撑开，阴茎的头部缓缓挤进去，再退出一点。这是他熟悉的性爱的节奏。可是少了什么。

少了吻。

但是他又不敢。

男人的下巴略显脱力地沉在了男孩肩上，每次被顶到前列腺的时候小声惊喘着。丝质的衣料毫不留情摩擦皮肤，蹭红了两个人上半身紧贴在一起的部位，男孩下意识抬起手臂扯了一下自己的衣服，让对方下巴搭着的肩窝裸露出来。这时候Charlie才发现那里火烧似的疼。手腕，腰椎，酸涩的知觉开始苏醒，他知道上床就该是这样的，但是这不是。他必须得到那个吻，不然他不知道该怎么活下去了。

于是男人拽起Shawn湿漉漉的衣领，逼迫他抬起头。

“Hey, ”Charlie怔怔看着男孩的眼睛，仿佛没办法相信通红的眼圈和顺着淤痕滴下去的眼泪，“hey baby don’t, ”这大概是他记忆中最愧疚的一次，他们在做爱，然而他把自己的男孩弄哭了。  
他不停嘘声安慰着，终于有勇气去擦掉对方脸上的污渍，很轻很轻吻着他的伤口，然后接吻。

Shawn不会怪他。今晚他们会照常一起回家，没有人会离开对方。但是这不妨碍男孩现在眼泪簌簌落下来，鼻音变重，把男友用力圈在怀里。他们都快到了，Charlie弓起身子，Shawn用动作示意他自己可以把他抱起来让他舒服一点，但是男人放不下含着的吻。  
男孩甚至没用手帮他，他就射了出来，接着感觉到身后被温热的体液填满。

“那是……那是他留下的。”Shawn气喘吁吁，食指摸着那个深红色的吻痕，像是烙印在皮肤上。男孩当然看见了。那个人的嘴唇用力厮磨着男人的皮肤，而Charlie慌乱地推着对方，叫那混蛋停下。  
Charlie的眼神涣散着四处搜寻。  
而他找的是自己。

男人的颈底是个很怕疼的地方。Shawn不是没想过给他的采访添个“小麻烦”，让主持人问自己的男友是不是被那些女孩强吻，但是他第一次尝试这么做的时候，Charlie抽着气告诉他有一点疼。  
所以他记住了。  
只是一点疼痛，他就停下了。

“你知道的，其实你，你也可以，”Charlie故作轻松地说，“把它盖上，用力点，再弄一个。”  
“不要。”男孩的回答很快，“不行。你……弄上去就更痛了。”

Charlie抬起头看着他。混乱的夜晚混着微醉的理智在他脑子里搅成一团，忽然就全都变成眼泪掉下来。  
“可是你今天为了我打架，”他安静地说，“你根本不会打架。”

“我也不会爱你。”Shawn把他的裤子拽上来仔细扣好，“对不起，我不该这样但是……我会好好学着怎么做。我一直在学。”  
“我想回家，”男人抬眼看着他，“带我回去可以吗。”

“肯定，”男孩摸着他的头发，吻了一下他的额头，“肯定。我们回家。”


End file.
